


fuck, i'm under your desk

by CookieMonstersRUs



Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Acting Casual, Almost Caught, Blow Jobs, Failed sexual fantasies, ITS BEEN SO LONG, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, also hi, and i love that for them, briefly, butcher is hard, butchers love language is letting his boyfriend be stupid, failed sexual acts, hughie tried so hard, hughies love language is doing weird sexy things to his boyfriend, improvise adapt overcome, talking dirty by not talking at all, wow thats hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Hughie decides to give Butcher a sexy work surprise!(also, I’m sorry for not writing anything for this series for six months hehe love y’all)
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452367
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188





	fuck, i'm under your desk

**Author's Note:**

> so like the new season is coming out tomorrow. I cannot wait to be zapped with dumb bitch juice and write the next long story about their lives. also I’ve been rewatching the first season, y’all REALLY let me get away with some character changes didn’t you huh?

Hughie thought this was gonna be in the top five sexy things that could ever happen to Butcher. He thought this was gonna be the most amazing thing in the world, literally blow Butcher’s brain out with this idea. Like, who didn’t love office sex? Fucking on a desk where you shouldn’t have? That was hot! And they’d done shit like this in the past in Butcher’s office, so it couldn’t have been too off the mark. Who didn’t love an afternoon delight? And everyone loved a good blow job, and Hughie had been told quite a few times that he had some skills in that department, so this would’ve been a wonderful time to combine the two! An under-the-desk blow job, sounded fucking hot to him. He liked the idea of getting one and also giving one because really, who would be the wiser? So Hughie was going to do the fucking sexy thing and get Butcher to blow a load, but he was gonna be sneaky about it.

Hughie had the perfect plan. Butcher was out on a case, but it would be the last meeting of the day, so he’d spend the rest of his time going over cases, undisturbed. That meant a surprise wouldn’t be unwelcome, especially if it meant coming. Frenchie and Kimiko were currently vacationing in Amsterdam, so they’d be out of the office for a couple days. M.M. liked to take long lunch breaks from twelve to two, often checking up on out of office leads. And Hughie was working from home for the day, so he was good to go. At one in the afternoon on a sunny Thursday, Hughie snuck into _The Boys Private Investigation_ —the spare key snagged from Butcher’s kitchen hook—and went into Butcher’s office. The desk was a mess, so Hughie doubted they’d get to round two where Butcher fucked him on top of his files, but they could do that another day.

Hughie was so excited for his sexy plan to come to fruition until he tried crawling under the desk. What pornos and inner fantasies always told Hughie was that anyone could fit under a desk and that it would be no problem to get himself comfortable and in place for this filthy surprise. But pornos and inner fantasies were fucking myths. For one thing, Hughie was an adult man trying to hide under a desk, which meant his head bumped against the wood and even though he was going to give a blowjob, it meant that his head was uncomfortably craned downwards. For another, Hughie had fucking spider legs it seemed because no amount of curling his legs, getting on his knees, or changing positions could get him to sit comfortably and discreetly under the desk. He felt like a good damn fool. Hughie sighed and changed from the weird pretzel shape he’d gotten himself into to just sitting on his butt with his legs stretched past the confines of the desk. He stared glumly at his flamingo patterned socks, debating how sexy it would be for Butcher if he got some kind of leg surgery that removed a couple inches from his height. 

He was about to climb out from under the desk and change his fantasy idea (clear off the desk, lay on it nakedly with his butt in the air, and ask Butcher if he knew how to fix a paper jam when he walked in) when the door to Butcher’s office opened. Hughie froze. Fuck! How did he explain why he was under the desk without looking like a complete idiot? Hughie wanted to crawl out from under the desk and get this over with, but he was frozen as the door shut, lock turned in place, and curious footsteps made their way to the desk. 

Hughie swallowed nervously. How did he even know if it was Butcher? What if it was M.M. (ah fuck) or one of Butcher’s clients or someone breaking in? How did he explain this whole situation without sounding like a huge pervert? The footsteps got closer and then he heard the sound of a jacket sliding off. Then there was a woosh in the air, someone throwing their coat at the rack behind Butcher’s desk and then missing completely. Hughie sighed in relief as he spotted Butcher’s leather jacket on the floor. He could identify that coat from anywhere. The sight of it was seared into his brain from the night Hughie convinced Butcher to let him wear nothing but his coat as Hughie rode Butcher’s dick. (Yes he came while wearing the coat and Butcher hissing obscenities into his ear. Yes Hughie had to clean the mess up.)

Butcher came around to his side of the desk and stopped by Hughie’s feet. Hughie waited with bated breath. Was Butcher going to say anything? Hughie peeked out a little from the desk, confirming that it was his Butcher. The man gazed down at him warmly before chuckling and looking away.

“Alright then,” Butcher grumbled above him, almost teasingly, “just another, normal day at the office then. Quaint and all that shit.”

Hughie opened his mouth to say some kind of mix between an apology and admittance of stupidity and maybe a beg to forget and fuck, but then Butcher was kicking the sides of his feet wider and then sitting down in his chair and it felt like the air had rushed right out of him as Butcher scooted his chair in so that Hughie’s face rested comfortably at Butcher’s knee. Hughie bit his lip nervously and raised one of his hands to Butcher’s knees. A silent question. 

“Got all these files to work on, huh,” Butcher continued. “All this work at the office, wish there was some way to relieve all this stress.” Hughie bit his lip as Butcher grabbed onto his hand and slid it up Butcher’s opened thighs to the front of his pants. Butcher pressed Hughie’s hand firmly onto his crotch, where Hughie could feel his familiar length. Butcher held him for a moment longer before he removed his hand to the desk, pretending to be normal while Hughie’s hand stayed on top of him. Hughie warmed as he rubbed at Butcher’s cock through the fabric of his pants, feeling it get hard.

“Just a normal day at the office…” Butcher murmured again, sliding his chair even closer. Hughie scooted forward, licking his lips as he felt Butcher’s dick perk up and harden. “Nothing going on here. Not at all.”

With his super sexy plan still a go, Hughie rubbed his hands up and down Butcher’s thigh, both the tops and insides, bunching the fabric and teasing him with how close he was to his dick. Butcher pretended to be above it all, but whenever Hughie grazed over the top of his crotch, and laid his head on Butcher’s knee, there was a muffled grunt and Hughie knew Butcher was just as full of shit as he was. When Hughie got impatient, and Butcher was straining in his pants, he unzipped him and pulled out his cock, more than a little pleased when Butcher’s tip was already wet with precum. He trailed his fingers up and down the length, not taking hold, but paying special attention to the reddening tip. Butcher’s thighs were strained around him, but he was quiet. But Hughie knew, from the insistent shuffling of papers from above, that Butcher was waiting for something and growing impatient.

And Hughie came here for one thing after all.

He pulled Butcher even closer, burying his face in his thighs, and sucking him like the last popsicle of the summer. Hughie savored it, not because sucking cock is particularly divine, but because it was Butcher’s and because this was going to be one of their top ten sexcapades. Absolutely. Hughie drew his cock further into his mouth, sliding slowly down the length of it, drooling at how heavy and thick it was on his tongue, how warm it felt to be like that. Hughie was hard in his pants, sucking fast then slow, but he was a good boy and he could wait for his turn. Hughie kept his support by holding onto Butcher’s legs, feeling the way they framed his body, caged him in, kept him safe. 

Hughie pulled back, a trail of spit following him. He couldn’t see Butcher’s dick super clearly under the desk, but he knew what it looked like and he squirmed when he imagined how wet and glossy it must’ve looked right now. And he liked the way it twitched, inside him and out, and he very much liked the man connected to this pretty damn perfect dick.

He leaned forward and blew gently on the tip.

“Ah, fuck,” Butcher groaned, shifting uneasily in his chair. Hughie chuckled and did it again. Butcher made another noise, but Hughie gave him relief by sucking on the tip. Just the tip though because Hughie wanted to swirl his tongue all around and lick as much cum as possible, rubbing insistently at the bottom of the head and at the slit. Butcher twitched and made some muffled noises. 

Then he opened his mouth, letting Butcher’s cock rest solely on his tongue and the pillow of his bottom lip, breathing heavily as he waited.

“Fucking--” Butcher pulled back slightly, and Hughie followed him, never leaving him, and Butcher put his hand under the desk. Butcher reached out for Hughie, like he was about to shove Hughie down on his dick, but then he stopped himself mid-thigh. Like he was waiting for something. Like he was waiting for Hughie. 

Hughie whimpered, feeling the wet slide of his dick in his tight pants, and closed his lips again. He pushed his head down Butcher’s cock and then reached up for Butcher’s hand, placing it at the top of his head. Butcher tightened his grip on Hughie’s curls, a slight tug that drew Hughie up and down his cock, before he loosened his grip and let Hughie go back to sucking, his hand acting as a reminder of Butcher’s power rather than any force.

He shivered knowing what kind of force Butcher was. Hughie went back to his cock-sucking, going deeper and deeper as his tongue loosened and his jaw ached. Sometimes Hughie wished he could suck dick for longer, but it was never always that easy. Butcher always made it worth it, usually murmuring praise or profanity. Hughie liked the dark scratch of Butcher’s drawl the dirtiness of it all both in and out of the bedroom. But this time, Butcher barely said a word as if Hughie wasn’t even there. Like Hughie was just a warm place to keep Butcher’s cock, a nice wet hole to fuck however he pleased. Hughie could’ve been nobody, he could’ve been nothing but a slut, but no, he was _Butcher’s_. He was the one sucking Butcher’s cock, getting it nice and wet, rubbing his tongue along the vein, nosing at his balls when he got the chance, swirling around the tip, and drinking greedily at the saltiness,

Butcher’s hips were starting to hitch, abortive thrusts into his mouth like he couldn’t control himself, coming close but not quite there. Hughie rubbed at himself and tried swallowing around Butcher’s dick at the same time, his cock nudging the depths of his mouth. Hughie wanted nothing more than to have all of Butcher inside of him and to have the lightness in his head stay for another couple hours. Hughie could deal with the neck cramp later if it meant hearing Butcher’s trapped noises whenever he grazed his teeth along his cock, following the trail with his tongue.

Butcher’s hand in his hair tightened. “I’m--fuck--” Butcher’s voice strained as he tried to draw further from Hughie’s lips while also trying to drive in deeper. “Hughie--”

Then the door opened.

Hughie froze, but Butcher shoved his cock deeper into his mouth, gagging him, as he let out a surprised, “M.M.!” Hughie’s throat spasmed around Butcher’s cock. Butcher tightened his grip on Hughie’s hair, keeping him locked there. His eyes watered, trying to keep his mouth open, his heart calm, and his throat relaxed as Butcher drove himself into him. 

“Yeah, Butcher,” M.M. said, talking fast, “listen, I was looking into the Cash case and I think I spotted our perp dealing out of a bodega.”

“That’s---great,” Butcher managed and to Hughie’s amazement, began to draw Hughie up and down his cock in little thrusts.

 _Fuck!_ Hughie could cream his pants.

“Have you got any particular reason for barging into my office?” Butcher gruffed, sounding calm. That wouldn’t do, so Hughie leaned forward on his own and fucked his throat on Butcher’s cock. Butcher nearly pulled out of his hair, jumping a little in his chair Hughie sucked even tighter than before.

“I think it has something to do with Stormfront,” M.M. said, “and I know how you feel about that.”

“I thought--Stormfront was taken care of--yeah?” Butcher was twitching in Hughie’s mouth, like he was about to come. Oh my god he was about to come in front of M.M.--that definitely shouldn’t be hot, but it was certainly _dirty_.

“That’s what I thought,” M.M. said awkwardly. “You seem a little distracted.”

Hughie twirled his tongue around the tip.

“Fuck--” Cum filled his mouth, wet and hot and salty. Hughie swallowed it and felt like he was going to cream his pants. “I’m, yeah--trying to,” Butcher fumbled with his words as Hughie’s tongue licked up and down his softening cock, “the case I’m working on is a bit of a mess.”

“The soccer mom worried about her adultering husband?” M.M. wondered. 

“He’s involved with the cartel,” Butcher said. Hughie wondered if it was true or not. Judging by M.M.’s whistle, it wasn’t too far out there.

“Well, I know how that goes,” M.M. said, “I’ll look at the Stormfront thing and hey, if nothing comes up, I guess we’re in the clear.”

“Let’s hope so,” Butcher murmured, stroking Hughie’s hair as he continued to play with his dick.

M.M. said something else as goodbye and then the sound of the office door was opening and closing again. There was a beat, where Hughie sucked at Butcher’s cock and wondered when he’d get it inside of him next, and then Butcher was sliding his chair out from under the desk and from Hughie’s lips. Butcher pushed himself far away, his cock laying wet and flaccid out from his pants, and Hughie scooted out from under the desk, straightening his back with the new freedom. Butcher leaned down and helped Hughie to his feet.

“Naughty, naughty,” Butcher tutted as he looked at Hughie. “Making me cum with M.M. right there, that’s one way to get some fucking milk. What am I going to do with you?” Butcher leered at the sight of Hughie leaning against his desk. It would be foolish to pretend that Hughie’s dick was obvious and hard through his jeans. But Hughie knew how to play his fun games with Butcher.

“Excuse me sir,” Hughie said, pitching his voice higher, more innocently, “do you know how to fix the printer? I feel like there’s something _jammed_ in there!”

Butcher’s eyes darkened, which could only mean good things for Hughie.

**Author's Note:**

> butcher playing along with Hughie’s sexy idea even though it’s not quite working out and it’s silly? that’s called LOVE
> 
> anyway they’re soulmates and they deserve to be the main ship in this fandom (Homelander is 🤢)


End file.
